


Endings

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Hawke does what she feels she has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

She stared at the blood spreading out across the flagstones.

“Hawke,” Fenris’s hand was on her arm.  “We have to go.”

His blood followed the gaps between the stones, tracing a zig zag pattern across the courtyard.  She couldn’t drag her eyes away.

* * *

_“What have you done?” Her heart was already falling into her belly.  She knew. The ashes of it were softly coating their hair._

_“What had to be done.”  He sat down on an upturned crate, back to her.  “Now it’s your turn.”_

* * *

“No,” she moaned softly.

“It’s done, Hawke.  We have to go.”  Fenris was growing more insistent.  He shook her arm.

* * *

_“For what it’s worth,” Anders said.  “I’m glad it was you.”_

_“I’ll never forgive you,” she said.  But for the Chantry or his suicide at her hands, she wasn’t sure._

* * *

“Your sister needs you,” Fenris said, grabbing both of her shoulders and looking into her face.  “Bethany needs you.”

Hawke raised her head.

* * *

_A simple jerk of her dagger across his throat and his blood was released.  She watched as he slowly fell forward.  She knelt down and closed his eyes._

* * * **  
**

Her eyes focused on his.  “We have to get to the Gallows,” she said.


End file.
